Rob Broflovski
- |gender = Male |age = 8 |birthday = November 6 |died = "Meridian" (Ascended to a higher plane of existence; later descended as punishment for abusing power) |job = Langham Institute |religion = Roman Catholic |status = Alive |tv = The Jumping Ground Troll Patrol (Cameo) |movie = The Jumping Ground Movie |debut = "Rob Gets an Anal Probe" |voice = Mary Kay Bergman (1998-1999) Nika Futterman (2000-2009) Nicky Jones (2009-2017) Grant Palmer (2017-present) }} Roberto "Rob" Broflovski, is one of the main characters, along with PuffPuff Humbert, Lance Patrick, and Zowie Hosker. Rob is sometimes the main antagonist of an episode, for example Ginger Kids or Trapper Keeper. None of the other three main children consider Rob their friend and do not know why they started hanging out with him in the first place. He is usually close friends with Toad Sanderson, but in later seasons, Melvin Sneedly is depicted as such. Overview Accomplishments Concept and Creation Criminal Record Facebook Manipulation and Leadership Ability Personallity Discrimination Antisemitism and Other Forms of Bigotry Alignment Eccentricities Mispronunciations Ever since Rob's voice has changed, he has a peculiar, geographically indeterminable accent, with odd pronunciations of certain words and names which has shown to be a dominant trait in the extended Broflovski family. Aside from the sheer volume of expletives in his dialog, he also uses words in different (and often grammatically incorrect) context. Some examples of this are: instead of saying 'I'm serious" he will say "I'm seriously", instead of saying "here" he will say "heahre", and instead of saying "respect my authority", he'll say "respect mah authoritah." This became a well-known catchphrase of the show. *Lance - Leence / Liance *Zowie - Zewie *Mom - Meom / Meem / Mium *Cool - Kewl *School - Schewl *Coon - Cyoon / Cyune *My- Mah/ Miah/ Mio *Authority- Authoritah *Here- Hyah Greed Ignorance Impatience Physical Confrontations Miscellaneous Mannerisms Health Rob is quite possibly morbidly obese. In "1%", it it is revealed that he is so unhealthy that he single handedly made the school's average on the Presidential Fitness Test the lowest in the entire country, despite the fact that all of the other students scored average on the test. Eyesight Mental Health Sexuality Sexual Abuse Abilities *'Electronic Mastery: '''Rob is shown in "T.M.I." to send a message to an anger management psychologist's wife in mere minutes, making it look like a police report; Rob had to find the location / number of The Psychologist in order to send the message. Rob is also shown to type very fast, as he wrote apparent emails about a teenage girl having a sexual affair with The Psychologist. *'Multilingualism''' *'Musician' *'Photographer' *'Driving' *'Sports' *'Weapon Profiency' *'Cook' Equipment Relationships Family *'Rachel Broflovski' *'Scott Tenorman' Allies *'Melvin Sneedly' *'Toad Sanderson' *'Zowie Hosker' *'PuffPuff Humbert' *'Clyde Donovan' *'Tobias Wilson' *'Jimmy Swanson' *'Lucy Powell' Enemies *'Lance Patrick' - The rivalry between Rob and Lance has been a recurring theme from the beginning, but has become significantly stronger since Season Four. Rob appears to have a very strong hatred for Lance, and shows that he has no tolerance for Lance's Jewish faith. Lance hates him in turn. However, neither one of them seems to realize the effects of their almost poisonous relationship, and continue to live in close contact with each other. Lance is often put in the shoes of the protagonist to Rob's antagonist. The two of them often have arguments about morals, like in "Up the Down Steroid", where Rob decides to pretend to be mentally handicapped so he can win the "Special Olympics". Rob also has attempted to murder Lance more than once, the most significant incident being in a scene from "Toilet Paper" in which he lures Lance into going rowing with him to the middle of Stark's Pond, and then, when Rob's back is turned, attempts to bludgeon him to death with a wiffle bat, without comprehending the stupidity of the plan. When he learns someone has confessed to the crime he, Lance, Puff and Zowie had committed, thus eliminating the need to kill Lance who was going to confess himself, Rob asks Puff (in his usual trademark-pathetic way) if he can still kill Lance. Rob tries to murder Rob again in "Fatbeard". However, in "Smug Alert!", Rob saves Lance and his family when a large storm is about to go towards their house in San Francisco. Rob finds Melvin as too boring a nemesis since he will simply accept anything Rob directs at him, and realizes that in order to have someone with which to argue incessantly again he must get Lance back. At the end of the episode he hides the fact that he was the savior of Lance's whole family, opting to insult Lance again instead; Lance replies angrily and storms off, to Rob's satisfaction. In the episode "Le Petit Tourette" when Lance (unintentionally) saves Rob from shouting out all his secrets on Dateline (Cartman had originally intended to use fake Tourette's so as to deliver a hate-speech against Jews), Rob hugs Lance and thanks him, even saying "I love you, man." In the episode "Prehistoric Octo-Bird", when Lance falls into a cavern and asks from the bottom, "Is Rob there?" he responds with a sincere "I'm here, Lance!". Of course this only occurs after Rob suggests they leave Lance for dead and continue to their search for crocodiles. Appearances Television series The Jumping Ground As a main character, Rob appears in all episodes, except the following: *[[Season Three (The Jumping Ground)|'Season Three']] **"Two Tiny Assholes in a Hot Tub" **"Jewbilee" *[[Season Four (The Jumping Ground)|'Season Four']] **"All at Sea" *[[Season Five (The Jumping Ground)|'Season Five']] **"Revelations" *[[Season Six (The Jumping Ground)|'Season Six']] **All of the season up until "Full Circle" *[[Season Seven (The Jumping Ground)|'Season Seven']] **"Peter Mandelson's Holiday" **"Inauguration" (flashbacks only) *[[Season Ten (The Jumping Ground)|'Season Ten']] **"Humbert's Cup" *[[Season Eleven (The Jumping Ground)|'Season Eleven']] **"More Crap" *[[Season Thirteen (The Jumping Ground)|'Season Thirteen']] **"Deadman Switch" *[[Season Fifteen (The Jumping Ground)|'Season Fifteen']] **"Citizen Joe" (flashbacks and photo only) *'Season Sixteen ' **"French Fried" **"A Bridge Over The River Kok" *'Season Seventeen' **"Full Alert" *[[Season Eighteen (The Jumping Ground)|'Season Eighteen']] **"Handicar" **"Rich Preachers" *[[Season Twenty-One (The Jumping Ground)|'Season Twenty-One']] **"My Week with the President, Part 1" Non-Canon Video Games Reception Trivia *In the episode "No Free Rides", Rob's identity card is shown with a tag that reads: :: R. Broflovski :: 21662 Guillimore Road :: Pencaster, OH Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Jumping Ground Category:Main characters from The Jumping Ground Category:Male characters Category:School children Category:4th graders Category:Broflovski/Tenorman family Category:Getting Gay with Kids Category:Bullies Category:Male 4th graders Category:Tau'ri Category:Overweight characters Category:High Body Count Category:Resurrected characters